<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world's a little blurry (or maybe it's my eyes) by far2late</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765266">the world's a little blurry (or maybe it's my eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late'>far2late</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ilomilo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i miss them already, no beta i never beta ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, yes, he was a little out-of-depth when it came to living with people, especially people who had previously blown up his home and the city he had resided in for a while. Techno, however, he had a few previous interactions with, so he figured out a quick way to pay the man back and how he usually dealt with guests who would come over to his lands. </p><p>Out of experience, he knew that the man would take some form of payment from him every time he came around, so it was only fitting that Ranboo continued the tradition. He wasn’t sure what Piglin culture was like, but he knew that most Elders in common hauntings would take offerings as gifts from younger Enders, something he knew mostly through research." </p><p>or </p><p>three times ranboo pays techno 'rent' and one time he pays it back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ilomilo [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world's a little blurry (or maybe it's my eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time he gave rent to stay at Technoblade’s, it was only a few days after he had been invited to stay at the man’s home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not exactly his home, per se, but close enough that Ranboo wasn’t considered a neighbour, nor was he considered a roommate. It was a strange sort of limbo he was stuck in where he couldn’t find somewhere to belong, as was usual for him. His whole thing was not picking sides, so this was, at least, on-brand for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loneliness, he had gotten used to as well. Ranboo took it in stride, as he did most things since he had become something of a mini-prodigy in Hypixel. He never quite understood the phrase, ‘it’s lonely at the top,’ until he had been confronted with it when he had first started gaining a platform for his fighting skills. He was borderline harassed for months before moving out to private lands for everything from signatures to requests for friendship- which was weird, because if he wanted to be friends with someone he wouldn’t need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>form </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it, of all things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, yes, he was a little out-of-depth when it came to living with people, especially people who had previously blown up his home and the city he had resided in for a while. Techno, however, he had a few previous interactions with, so he figured out a quick way to pay the man back and how he usually dealt with guests who would come over to his lands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of experience, he knew that the man would take some form of payment from him every time he came around, so it was only fitting that Ranboo continued the tradition. He wasn’t sure what Piglin culture was like, but he knew that most Elders in common hauntings would take offerings as gifts from younger Enders, something he knew mostly through research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(One of the only things he would admit to himself he was bitter about was his lack of even footing in everything to do with his heritage- he was a mystery on one half and disconnected from his other, feeling too Ender to be considered a human but too human to adapt to his culture. It was like watching in on a happy family through a fogged-up window that just wouldn’t be cleaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was glad that Edward was at least there to take place of most of the experiences he wished he had, often spending time with the older being when he got the chance. Edward never seemed annoyed at the fact that he was indefinitely in a boat in Techno’s home, instead opting to take it as a blessing to avoid the snow and rain that would come once every few days. Ranboo could appreciate the smarts behind the move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something nice, to have the Ender to talk to when he had little to do and much to learn about his heritage. It was through Edward that he learned he could even drop Ender pearls in the first place, almost making him curious enough to think on whether he should ask someone to kill him before realizing what a bad idea it would be. There were a lot of deaths that never stuck, but he didn’t want to take his chances as a hybrid himself.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one thing that Ranboo remembered clearly that Technoblade had needed when he was sorting through his things the day Phil brought him back for a tour. It was also unforgettable in the way that Tommy had held it up with such terror in his eyes that Ranboo couldn’t forget if he tried. He hated remembering things like that, but it seemed the world had decided to be cruel to him that night and print most of it into the back of his eyelids so he would never stop seeing it in his nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ax of Peace had been lost in L’manberg’s bombing, taken by someone who had managed to rip it off of Tommy amid all the chaos. There really was no way of figuring out where it went, just because of how hectic it was. There was no point in tracking everyone down and chasing them for the axe, so Techno had ended up leaving it behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo saw it as the perfect opportunity to offer the man a gift of his own, working as rent in the process. He had worked on it for a couple of days, setting to work the moment he had settled down his shack and managed to get himself on some even footing in his new surroundings of snow and pine trees. He had left it unnamed but made sure it was as good, if not better than the axe he had lost in the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfect day to give it to him came when he had been offered the chance to come with Techno to go to find Woodland Mansions in search of more Totems of Undying. Ranboo had practically leaped at the chance to go with, which had led him to where he was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposed the man wanted the Totems to get himself an extra few lives in the case that he would end up getting killed by the L’manberg cabinet as he had been before. It was a little scary to think about the fact that the man would have died and lost one of his lives because of Ranboo indirectly. The teen didn’t realize how much the guilt made him feel like he was tearing himself up inside until he had almost had a panic attack outside his small shack when confronted with his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The scars that had been apparent on Techno’s face when he had come home that day almost made him want to throw up when he pieced together the fact that he had been partly responsible for it. He had tried to play defence for himself in his head, but it didn’t end up making him feel all that better in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The short time he had spent with L’manberg’s cabinet had made him feel weird, to put it in a light way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t manipulation, per se, but it was something close to being pulled into a government he didn’t fully understand. His first introduction to their lands had ended up with him being dragged into L’manberg before he had learned what they had stood for altogether. Dream was presented as the only opposition to the country, and he didn’t want to be on their side, but he later came to learn just how diverse the land was with their own political beliefs and standings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’manberg had been more pressuring than not, but he didn’t want to think about it too much now. His memories of Fundy, Niki, and Tubbo were tainted with something rotten, and he didn’t want to think about how Tommy made him feel now that he was living with the two people he had betrayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno was less intimidating in person than he was on a battlefield, but it was a different type of fright that came with the man’s presence than the one that most were accustomed to. It was more of fear not to mess up in the presence of someone who he had looked up to for a while, back when he was just a kid and Hypixel barely had the credibility it was known for now. He had heard all the stories of the Blood God, and he had been confronted with so many comparisons that it had made him nervous and Ranboo hated the attention that came from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sometimes he did wish that he had never ended up finding a way into Techno’s home, as counterproductive as it sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s hands twisted around the handle of the axe nervously, wood smooth against his calloused palms, sanded down until it felt like silk in his touch. He knew the man wouldn’t appreciate the lack of grip, a small leather grip in a bag that he was planning to give the man. His anxiety spiked as the man left his home, a hoard of dogs following him around as he prepared to go. Ranboo had been ready for a while, waiting for the man to finish his rituals before he gave the axe to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Techno asked, looking up to him as he adjusted the mask on his face. Ranboo took a deep breath, voice a bit shaky as he spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I, uh- I have, I have a gift?” At the words, which had a shaky pause between them, Techno grew curious, perking up slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ranboo nodded, pulling off the bag he had on to root through it, grabbing the leather grip in a small pouch as he rambled nervously, small laughs slipping between the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I, uh- You said, um, rent? Right, like, before how I would give you your armour, and- and stuff when I, um, came around, so I decided, keep doing it? I dunno, I dunno what Piglin culture is like, but, um, in Ender culture, this is like- I can’t really explain it, or like, explain it fast, I dunno, I just-” Ranboo got frustrated with himself, cutting himself off as he held out the axe to Techno eyes half-closed as the handle side was presented to him, the bag in hand as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>I-made-this-for-you-’cause-I-knew-you-lost-the-other-one!</em>” Ranboo said all in one breath, waiting with bated breath for the reaction of the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at him, blinking in what looked like shock before he took the axe from his hand carefully, handling it with a grip that made it seem as though it was made of glass and not netherite. Techno murmured to himself as he read off the enchantments that were on the blade, painstakingly carved in before being filled with liquid gold to add little flecks of shininess to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I tried to enchant it like I remembered it was. Sorry if it’s, um, not that good, I tried my best, and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is okay,” Techno cut him off, still examining the delicately-made weapon. “Nice, pretty good, very cool. Not feeling, like, heart-warmed or anything.” The man’s voice faded off into practically nothing at the last batch of words, though Ranboo still caught the meaning. He smiled a bit, grinning at the thought that the Blood God himself would appreciate the gift from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go?” He was interrupted from his thoughts as Techno beckoned him over to leave their area, reminding him of something as his plans to make something bigger and better were forgotten for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Ranboo called, feeling warmer from the slight difference in the man’s tone. It was the little things that mattered and this was one of these things that he appreciated more than he would end up saying aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't see Techno hide a small smile behind his large cape, either. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am procrastinating techno fic. i will admit it. i am having Trouble. i am a fool and i have burnt out. i have burnt out on that fic for now. i am a fool and sorry. take my ranboo and techno fluff. i am so upset witj me bro this suckz anyway hi tell me what u thought :") i have burnt out i think i will just repeat it so i remember </p><p>techno fic burnout sorry gang ):</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>